vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
UTAUloids
UTAUloids Originally considered as Vocaloids as well, UTAUloids refers to voice banks that works on UTAU. This is done to differentiate them from Vocaloids that run on Yamaha's Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 platform. Teto Kasane (重音テト) : Teto is a voice bank made for a freeware spin-off of Vocaloid named UTAU. Her item is a loaf of french bread. She was originally designed as an April Fools joke by 2ch users to trick Nico Nico Douga users into thinking she is a new Vocaloid from Crypton Future Media (her company's name was Crvipton), but was eventually turned into an independent character. She is conceptualized by collaborative users of vip@2ch, and is illustrated by Chimera. : As being part of the April Fools joke, she is originally depicted as 31 years old, and her official site and 2ch users assert this. However, this was later clarified as her age as a human and chimera (A kind of dragon) hybrid, thus making her 15 years old in human age. Her height is 159.5 cm or 5'2" feet. Her weight is 47 kg or 103 lbs. Her tempo range is in between 70-150bpm, and as of the latest soundbank release by vip@2ch, her desirable pitch range is between a3 to e5. A video telling her life story can be found here. : Related characters include Ted Kasane, the male counterpart of Teto. He may be her brother, but this is still a faint rumor. To see the video, click here. : Teto Kasane appears in the Hatsune Mix manga by KEI. She is shown on a bottle of MEIKO's sake labeled "重音てと" (Kasane Teto). page found here Ruko Yokune (欲音ルコ) : Ruko Yokune (欲音ルコ Yokune Ruko) is yet another attempted joke character, made by 2ch to trick users into thinking she is the third Vocaloid release of Crypton, just like Teto. She is tall with hair highlights, heterochromatic eyes, which reflect both fluency in Japanese and English (a prominent feature for Crypton's third character, Luka Megurine), tanktop sleeveless poloshirt and low-cut pants, exposing a pair of black string underwear. The joke was unfortunately not able to catch on. She has a voicebank sourced from UTAU. Ruko Yokune is said to be twelve, but eventually is nineteen. Defoko (デフォ子) : Defoko (デフォ子 Defoko) is the default voice data bank for the spin-off freeware, UTAU. Her name literally means 'default child'. When illustrated, Defoko has short, plum colored hair that comes close to her shoulders and matches her tie. Her voice is rather airy and robotic. Defoko is often referred to as "Dehuo" since some users take the name "Default (Child)" offensively. Although Defoko has clear and understandable pronounciations, it is hard to give her a natural sound, mainly because her voice is not human based. Imouto Defo (デフォ妹) : Imouto Defo is the "Default Sister" voice data bank for UTAU. She is meant to be a younger version of Defoko, with even better pronounciations and a very childish voice. She is available for download on the UTAU official site just like Teto, Momo and Mako. Taya Soune (蒼音タヤ) : Taya is a somewhat rich-voiced UTAU with blue hair and a butler's uniform. He/she/it is a hermaphrodite, meaning it is both genders. Users have made it sing both high and low, and Taya seems to succeed in both octaves decently, but sounds best in between Alto and Tenor tone(s). Not many videos of Taya have been made, but a user has finally "released" Taya Soune to the world of YouTube. Even though Taya has a pleasant voice, its pronounciations are a bit difficult to understand without proper tweaking. : When portrayed as a character, Taya is meant to act as a proper gentleman to others; it has a hatred of rude individuals. Momo Momone (桃音モモ) : Momo is the second voice for UTAU. Her voice is easier to control than Defoko. Even though it is human based Momo still sounds airy and robotic, but not as much as Defoko; her voice sounds softer than her predecessor. When drawn she is seen to have shoulder length pink hair that has white barrettes in her bangs and white earphone set. She wears a green hat on top of her hair. Her outfit is seen to be a classic school uniform of green and white (white short sleeve shirt green skirt green collar) and a red necktie. Her voice is MOE. Mako Nagone (和音マコ) : Mako is also human based. Her voice comes from an amateur singer on NicoNico, her voice is easier to control being more stable and human like then the other two before her. She is not MOE. She is known to be the preferred UTAU for beginners. When drawn she is known to have light purple hair that is usually held in a pony tail. She wears a white headphone set with a giant white bow in her hair (like Rin Kagamine but bigger.) : Her outfit consists of a ninja type outfit with a short netted shirt with a white scarf. A black robe on top with a giant red bow around her waist and her arms are bandaged mimicking VOCALOID arm gear. Runa Amane (天音ルナ) : Runa's voice is much less airy and robotic than the other UTAU vocaloids, and therefore she has an easier time pronouncing. She sings a lot of songs with Mako Nagone, suggesting that they are friends. Her clothing consists of Bunny ears attached to her headphones, A orange tank top over a green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a purple mini skirt with yellow trimming. She also wears black shoes, wrist bands, and black shorts underneath her skirt. Runa's eyes are blue and her hair is blonde and wavy. Nana Haruka (春歌ナナ) : A young looking and sounding UTAULOID. She is voiced by Nanahira. Her video was released to Youtube on January 30th, 2009.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJbtrPSiJTc Otsu Hibikine (ヒビキネオツ) : Otsu is an UTAULOID who is still in development. His hair is red and spiky, and put in a ponytail. He wears a red and white zip-up jacket, always unzipped. His complexion suggests he is one part Spanish. He is friends with Ted Kasane and idolizes Megurine Luka. The headset he wears looks like a pair of old headphones. He has an affinity to red chili peppers, and spicy foods. Age: 18 Weight: 72.5kg Height: 167.64cm Chii Tomero (地位トメロ) : First American UTAULOID. Chii Tomero is not complete and lacks voice samples, but is getting worked on. His voice is light and airy. Similar to Yuzu although his voice is more clear. He has black hair and his outfit is green, blue and red. Kurane Zanda (暗音ザンダ) : Second UTAULOID from America. (US02) His voice is a little rough but quite clear. He sounds best bellow C4. He has the capability to sing higher without sounding robotic although it still isn't too good. Age 14, Weighs 56kg and is 164cm high. He has black hair and a red & black outfit. Zuii Takoe (多声随意) : She is an UTAULOID whom has yet to be released on any website; Zuii is imaged as having white hair with long, angled bangs that tend to cover one or both of her fuchsia-colored eyes. She wears a black eyepatch over her right eye, maybe hinting that there's something wrong with it. Although still in progress, the owners believe that Zuii's unique styles (that "s" is intentional) of singing may attract a handful of viewers. : Age: 17; Height: 143cm; Weight: 56kg; Signature item: Gilded (gold-plated) Rose; Gender: female; Color scheme: Gray, fuchsia, and black.